Opportunity of a Lifetime
by yanksbabe01
Summary: Rory gets a chance to go to Italy for six weeks. It's a Trory with a little bit of Jess. Dean doesn't live in Stars Hollow anymore.
1. The Opportunity

Finally the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of school. Rory gathered her things and stood up.  
"Miss Gilmore can you please stay for a minute?" Mr. Medina requested.  
"Sure," Rory replied.  
"Rory I just want to talk to you about your grades."  
"Oh is this a bad thing?"  
"No, no the opposite actually. You have the top grade in English out of all my classes, and I wanted to let you know about this program Chilton is offering for exceptional students in literature."  
Mr. Medina went on to explain to Rory about a six week program in Italy for English, and because she had excelled in the subject, he wanted Rory to attend this program along with one other Chilton student who he hadn't chosen yet.  
"So go home, talk it over with your mom and give me your answer within a few days."  
"Ok. Thank you so much Mr. Medina. See you tomorrow." Rory smiled and walked out the classroom door and towards her bus.  
She couldn't wait to get to Luke's and talk to her mom. Rory wanted to go to Italy, but six weeks without her mom would be hard. This was also an opportunity of a lifetime, and it would look good on the Harvard application she reminded herself.   
  
The second Rory got off the bus she made her way down the sidewalk to Luke's.  
"Coffee pretty please with sugar on top," Rory asked Luke once she had taken a seat on a barstool.   
"All right but just one cup," Luke said as he placed a steaming mug of java in front of her.  
Rory took a large, refreshing gulp. The door swung open behind her and Rory turned to see her mom bounding in.  
"Hey mom how was your day?" Rory asked, as Lorelai took a seat next to her.  
"Wonderful! Lukey fill 'er up!"  
"No way. No coffee for you, I think you have enough energy already," Luke huffed.  
"Please you gave her some." Lorelai whined as she gestured towards Rory.  
"She does have a point Luke," Rory added.  
"Fine ,dig yourself into a early grave."  
"Thank you! So Rory, how was your day at hell?"  
"Well you'll never believe what Mr. Medina offered me to do!"  
Rory told Lorelai about Italy.  
"So what do you think? Should I go?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course you should go! Hey maybe I could come with you. Well maybe not, Michel could never handle the inn without me. But you'll write me everyday, and call me, and send faxes, and …"  
"Mom you're babbling," Rory cut her off.  
"Oh sorry, it's just that I will miss you so much. When do you leave again?"  
"In eight days."  
"Well that just means that we'll have to spend every moment together from now until then, except for when you're at school and I'm at work. Hmm that doesn't leave us a lot of time but we'll work it out." Lorelai hugged Rory.  
"Mom, mom you're cutting off my air supply."  
"Sorry babe." Lorelai smiled, as she downed the rest of her coffee.  
  
The next few days passed quickly. Rory told Mr. Medina that she could go to Italy, but he still hadn't chosen the second person yet.  
Rory walked into Mr. Medina's class Monday, and took her usual seat. She was leaving for Italy in two days.   
"Hey Mary," Tristan smirked as her sat down in the seat next to Rory.   
"Ugh Tristan what do you want?"  
"You didn't hear? I though Mr. Medina would have told you be now. I'm going to Italy too."  
"What! No this isn't happening. This was supposed to be a fun trip, and now you're coming great." Rory complained.  
"Ahh Mary I'm hurt. You don't want to spend six whole weeks in a foreign country with me? Who know maybe we could even share a hotel room." Tristan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Rory just shook her head in disgust as the bell rang.   
School seemed to drag on forever, but finally the last bell rang and Rory was free from hell. She dashed out the door and to her locker. Tristan sauntered up next to her.   
"So Mary you excited for our trip?"  
"Tristan, listen to me very carefully. You are not going to ruin this for me. This trip is a wonderful, amazing opportunity and I plan to enjoy it. I don't care if you come along or not, but do both of us a favor and stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours ok."  
"Ouch, well Rory I have to go. See you later." Tristan grinned as he walked away.  
Rory finished putting her books away and then made her way to the bus.  
  
"Luke. Coffee. Now." Rory demanded as she sat down on a barstool.  
"You're starting to sound more and more like Lorelai every day."  
"Bad day?" Jess asked her as he sat in the stool to her left, as Luke poured coffee.  
"You have no idea." Rory grimaced, and took a giant sip of coffee.  
"What happened?"  
"Tristan happened. He's the other person coming to Italy. I didn't even know he did that well in English!"  
"The 'evil one' Tristan?" Jess laughed.  
"Yes, and it's not funny Jess, stop laughing. I have to spend six agonizingly long weeks with him, and his annoying comments." Rory hit her head against the counter.  
"Hey be careful with my counter!" Luke called.  
"Thanks for the concern Luke I'm just fine." Rory retorted.  
"Hello Luke, coffee please." Lorelai sang as she sat down on the other side of Rory.  
"What's got you in such a good mood mom?"  
"Oh nothing in particular. What's causing that grim look on you face?"  
"Tristan, he's the other person going to Italy."  
"Bible boy!" Lorelai gasped, "No! how could it be? Whatever are you going to do?"  
"Mom don't mock me, I don't find it funny."  
"I'm sorry hun, but look on the bright side, you're going to Italy and you know they have great coffee there, which by the way I expect you will bring home several pounds of."  
"Great just what you need more coffee," Luke interrupted, "It will kill you one of these days."  
"Yes, but what a way to go. So Rory you're bringing me coffee right?"  
"Yeah I will."  
"Oh you're the best!" Lorelai squealed as she hugged Rory.  
"Mom I'm gonna head home ok. I'll see you there."  
"Sure sweetie. Bye."  
"Bye mom, bye Jess, bye Luke." Rory called as she walked out the door.  
  
Rory made her way home, and once she walked through the door she immediately went to her room and flopped down on her bed.   
"Arg! Why Tristan?" She complained aloud. "Well maybe this won't be so bad. Besides it could have been Paris coming with me. And maybe Tristan will act like a human being for once in his life."  
"Do you always talk to yourself?"  
Rory sat up in surprise.   
"Jess what are you doing here? You scared the hell outta me."  
"Sorry I followed you home. There's not much else to do around here. And I figured that we should spend some quality time together before you leave."  
"Ok. I don't think that we have ever spent quality time together before." Rory said laughing.  
"Hey no time like the present."  
Jess walked into her room and looked around. His eyes landed on the book at that on the top of Rory's desk.  
"The Shining?" He grinned holding the book up. "I never thought you were the Stephen King kind of girl."  
"Really and what type of girl did you think I was?"  
"I don't know. I guess more like the Pride and Predijuce kind of girl."  
They continued to spend quality time together until Lorelai arrived home.  
"Ror, I'm home," she called, "where are you?"  
"In my room Mom." Rory called back.  
"Ahh there you are. And Jess hi. What are you doing in my only daughter's room? Alone."  
"Nothing Lorelai. We were just talking about books. But I should get going before Luke freaks out. Bye." 


	2. Plane Ride

Chapter 2: Plane Ride  
  
The past two days had gone by quickly, and now Rory and Lorelai were standing in the Hartford airport saying their good byes.   
"Ok remember to write me. Use postcards that have pretty pictures. And don't forget to call if you need anything or I you just want to say hi. I'll miss you, but I'm sure that the time will pass quickly." Lorelai sniffled and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.   
"I will mom I promise. I'll miss you too."  
"And remember I don't want you doing anything with Tristan that I would do."  
"I don't think that you have to worry about that, and speak of the devil, here he comes now."  
Sure enough Tristan was walking up to them with a small carry on bag in his hand.  
"Hey Rory, Mrs. Gilmore." He greeted them.  
"Excuse me, but it's Lorelai, not Mrs. Gilmore, that's my mother." Lorelai objected.  
"Sorry Lorelai."  
"Tristan where are your parents?" Rory asked.  
"Umm, I said goodbye to them at home, it's just easier that way." He explained. In reality Tristan wasn't exactly sure where his parents were at the moment. When he talked to them last week they were in Australia, and wouldn't be coming home for awhile.   
"Flight 328 to Italy is now boarding." The voice announced over the speakers.  
"Well that's our flight, I'll see you in six weeks mom. I love you." Rory said giving her a hug.  
"I love you too babe. Call me."  
"Rory we gotta go." Tristan said gently, feeling lonely as he saw them in a tight embrace wishing he had a relationship like that with his parents.  
Reluctantly both girls let go of their embrace.  
"Ok bye mom." Rory said on the verge of tears.  
"Bye Ror," Lorelai called.  
Rory and Tristan walked silently side by side to the gate. They gave the lady their tickets and headed onto the plane. Rory took her seat by the window and a few seconds later Tristan joined her.  
"I didn't know we had seats together." Rory said. She was actually glad that she would be sitting next to Tristan and not some stranger.  
"Yeah and our hotel rooms and right next to each other also. I think we even have adjoining doors inside the rooms for you know late nights parties." Tristan said with a trademark smirk.  
"God do you ever stop? For just one day couldn't you go without making any rude sexual comments?"  
Tristan didn't respond, so Rory turned and looked out the window instead. After ten minutes or so it was time for takeoff. This was the part that Rory dreaded.   
Immediately Rory tightened her grip on the arm rest as the plane went down the run way. Her face turned a ghost white color. At that moment Tristan turned to look at her.  
"Hey Mary you ok?"  
"Yeah I'll be ok. I just really hate takeoffs. I'll be ok once the plane is in the air, and the landing is fine too, but ever since I saw Forces of Nature and there was that seagull incident that made the plane crash, and that happens in real life too, I've seen it on the news, and.."  
"Rory you're babbling." Tristan interrupted.  
"Oh sorry, I learned it from my mom."  
"Ok. It's going to be just fine. There's no seagulls I promise. We are going to have a perfectly safe takeoff." Tristan put his hand over Rory's that was tightly gripping the arm rest for reassurance.  
Rory felt butterflies in her stomach and she was pretty sure that these ones weren't from the takeoff.  
'But I don't like Tristan.' She thought. 'Then why are you having this tingly feeling? And Tristan does look good today in the kakhis and button down shirt. No what am I saying? I do not like Tristan DuGrey!'  
Rory's self battle continued long enough to get her through the takeoff. By the time she looked out the window again they were safely in the air and Tristan had removed his hand from hers.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" a stewardess asked.  
"Do you have any coffee?" Rory grinned.  
"Yes we do. Decaf or regular?"  
"Regular please."  
"Ok here you go. Anything for you sir?"  
"No I'm good thanks. You know Mary I just don't understand your coffee obsession." Tristan said.  
"What's to understand?" Rory asked taking a large sip, "Coffee is a miracle liquid, it gives me life."  
"If you say so."  
Most of their flight was spent in silence. At some point they both fell asleep. Rory was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes only to discover that her head was rested on Tristan's chest. She froze suddenly feeling extremely self conscious. Tristan mumbled something in his sleep and turned his heads towards Rory. She studied his face while he slept. He looked so peaceful there, it almost made her forget about all the times he had been such and asshole to her. Almost. Tristan shifted once more and then blinked a few times trying to wake up.  
Tristan thought he was still dreaming when he opened his eyes and saw Rory staring at him. She looked like an angel. The nest few weeks were going to be hard for Tristan, every time he saw Rory he had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, and now he was going to be alone with her for six whole weeks.  
"Will all passengers please put on their seat belts, the plane will be lading shortly." Said an announcement.  
"Looks like we were sleeping for awhile," Rory commented.  
"I know, and our first class doesn't start until Friday so we have the rest of our day to nap." Tristan yawned.  
"I don't know about you but I plan on seeing the sites on the weekends."  
"Well I was thinking about seeing the sights of some of these Italian girls rooms on the weekends."  
"Ugh how does that not surprise me." Rory groaned.  
"Well you know we could always spend the weekends in the hotel bed together doing some exploring of our own." Tristan grinned.  
Rory blushed slightly, but before she had a chance to say anything back, it was time to get off the plane. 


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3: Settling In  
  
"All right where do we go from here?" Rory asked once they had collected their luggage.  
"We get a cab to take us to the Majestic Hotel, check in, and then do whatever we want for the rest of the day." Tristan replied.  
"Let's go then." Rory was happy, she was finally in Italy pursuing a dream, a dream that would help her get into Harvard.  
Once they were outside Tristan signaled for a taxi, he got one, so they out their luggage in the trunk and climbed in.  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
"Majestic Hotel." Tristan replied.  
Rory stared out the window the whole ride, mesmerized by each landmark.   
"We're here." The driver announced.  
Tristan paid him, and they grabbed their bags from the trunk, and walked into the hotel.  
"Wow this place is gorgeous." Gasped Rory.  
"Yeah, I stayed her a few summers ago with my grandpa." Tristan commented.  
"We should check in."  
They checked in and got their room keys. Rory was in room 317 and Tristan was in 318. As Tristan had guessed there was an adjoining door in the rooms. Rory walked into her room and gasped. She had never been in such a lavish hotel room before, she couldn't believe that Chilton was paying for all of this. Rory started putting her clothing away in the chest drawers. When she was done with that she put her cosmetics in the bathroom. Rory took a moment to look out the window. Tristan popped into her mind as she surveyed the city. That tingly feeling she had gotten on the plane was like the ones she used to get when she and Dean started dating, except these ones were stronger. And Dean was gone now. He had moved to California shortly after they had broken up during the summer.  
"It's a beautiful city isn't it." Tristan whispered into Rory's ear, after he snuck up behind her.  
"Tristan! You scared me. How did you get into my room?"  
"The adjoining door was unlocked."  
"Oh."  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch."  
"Can I have coffee?" Rory perked up.  
"Sure."  
"Ok I'll get my coat."  
Rory grabbed her coat and purse off her bed and she followed Tristan out the door.  
  
  
Sorry this was a short chapter, I'll write more soon. 


	4. A cafe and some shopping

Chapter 4: A café and some shopping  
  
"So where are we going?" Rory asked as they walked down the busy sidewalk.  
"Oh this little café that I know about." Tristan said calmly.  
"Oh that is so cliché, it sounds like something right out of a movie. There's just this little place I know about." Rory laughed.  
"Well if you feel that way we don't have to go, and I guess that would mean you get no coffee, and that would be such a pity."  
"No, no we can go there."  
"Ok but I don't think you get any coffee, you haven't been nice enough to me Mary to deserve your precious java."  
"Excuse me. I haven't been nice to you? Tristan what planet do you live on? You're the one who is always being a jackass to me. You call me Mary and you constantly make rude comments, and you along with Paris have made Chilton a living hell for me." Rory's eyes flared with anger.   
"Woah, calm down. And you haven't exactly made my life peachy either Rory. As I recall last year you embarrassed me by refusing to go to PJ Harvey and then you said that you hated me."  
"I never said that."  
"Yes you did. You told bag boy that, and then you said that you loved him."  
"Tristan I didn't mean that. I just said I hated you to Dean to make him see that we weren't going out."  
"So you don't hate me?" Tristan said hopefully.  
"No I don't. So where is this coffee."  
'Yes she doesn't hate me. Maybe there is a chance for us after all.' Tristan thought.  
They walked to the café in silence. There seemed to be a lot of silence between them today, and both Rory and Tristan were wondering why.  
"And here it is." Tristan said as they walked into a small but elegant café, and sat down at a table. Soon a waitress came over to take their orders. They both ordered coffee and a pastry.  
"Here's your food." The waitress said a few minutes later placing it in front of them. Rory immediately took a sip of her coffee.  
"Wow this is as good as Luke's. I'll have to tell mom about this." Rory grinned.  
"You and your mom are really close aren't you?" Tristan asked.  
"Yeah, she's my best friend besides Lane. We're kinda all each other have, but we like it that way."  
"I envy you Rory, you actually have a relationship with your mom, I maybe see my parents once a month. I basically take care of myself. If it weren't for our housekeeper I would be living alone."  
"That's horrible. I'd say I'm sorry but for some reason I don't think you want my pity."  
"You're right I don't. but hey not everyone can have a perfect home life right. And at least now I'll be far away from it for awhile."  
"Yeah, so what do you think that classes will be like? I wonder how many other students will be there," Rory said.  
"From what Mr. Medina told me they are mainly focusing on writing, and there is only around ten or so others."  
"I hope it will be fun, and at least there is no homework. So what should we do for the rest of the day."  
"I don't care you can pick."  
Rory got a evil grin on his face and Tristan instantly regretted his words.  
"Umm Rory why do you have that look on your face?"  
"What look?" she asked innocently, "I was just thinking about what we should do. I hear that Italy has some great shopping. I think we should go check it out."  
"NO Rory I hate shopping, even when it's for myself." Tristan objected.  
"C'mon Tristan it will be fun. Please. Pretty please with sugar on top. I promise that we can do whatever you want on Saturday."  
"You promise?" Tristan grinned already planning something in his head.  
"Yes, so let's go shopping!"  
"Ok."  
Tristan put some money down on the table and they headed out of the café.  
  
"So Tristan where are the stores? You know this area way better than me."  
"Great now I have to find the stores too, this should be exciting."  
Reluctantly Tristan led Rory around to different stores, they had gone to nearly twenty and now they were at their last store. After this they could finally head back to the hotel. Rory had four bags filled with clothing. Luckily her grandpa had given her plenty of spending money for this trip so she took the opportunity to buy clothing. Tristan also had two bags of his own, when he found some shirts that he just couldn't resist.  
"Hey Rory how about you get this dress." Tristan offered holding up and extremely low cut, short, tight black dress.  
"Umm no thanks, I really don't go for the slut look." Rory rolled her eyes.  
"Aww come on, at least try it on. Look I'll try this on." He said holding up a hot pink tube dress.  
"Tristan that's pathetic. You would try on that dress just to see me in this slinky piece of material? As interesting as your offer sounds I think that I am going to take a rain check on that."   
"Rain check huh, you know that mean you'll have to try it on sometime then."  
"Whatever, I'm just gonna go try on these dresses now and then we can go back to the hotel ok."  
"Ok. Hey Rory can I see the dresses on you?"  
"Sure."  
Rory went into the dressing room and Tristan sat outside of it on a pink frilly chair. He waited a few minutes until he had to ask Rory what was taking her so long."  
"Rooooory what is taking so long?" Tristan whined.  
"Stop complaining." Rory said walking out of the dressing room. "So what do you think?" She asked twirling around in front of him.  
Tristan's heart almost stopped. She looked gorgeous. 'Ohmigod she looks beautiful' he thought. Tristan took a second to regain his composure.  
"It looks good you should by it." He said calmly.  
"Ok I think I will." Rory agreed as she headed back into the dressing room. In a few minutes she came back out dressed in her regular clothes. "All right let's go."   
Rory bought her dress and they walked back to the hotel. They decided after much bickering in the elevator that they were going back to Rory's room to order a movie and watch it on her TV.  
Rory unlocked her door and Tristan followed her in. They both set down their bags and Rory flopped down on her bed.  
"Ahh I'm so tired." She yawned.  
"Yeah me too, so what movie do you wanna watch? I was thinking something like American Pie."  
"Ugh you would. How about a comedy that doesn't involve tons of sex. How about Umm … Dead Man On Campus, no, oh oh I got it! Clueless! I love that movie." Rory gushed.  
"Ok, I'll admit it, secretly I like Clueless too, and Alicia looks hot in that movie."  
"All right it's settled then you order the movie and I'm going to go change into my pjs."  
"Rory it's not even dinner yet, your going to have to change again if we go out."  
"Tristan have you ever heard of room service? I'm not going anywhere tonight."  
"Oh I get it you just want to spend all of your time in the hotel room alone with me." Tristan stated.  
"Whatever, order the movie." Rory said as she grabbed her pjs and headed into her bathroom. 


	5. Movie Time

Chapter 5: Movie Time  
  
When Rory emerged from the bathroom she found Tristan stretched out across her bed watching TV.  
  
'Wow he looks cute. No! Wait what am I thinking?' Rory argued with herself.  
  
"So did you order the movie?" Rory asked sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Yeah it's starting now." Tristan responded.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Rory come here. You don't have to sit on the edge of your bed. I won't bite, I promise."  
  
"No that's all right, I'm fine where I am."  
  
"No you're not. C'mere." Tristan insisted getting up and crawling his way over towards Rory.  
  
Before she realized what was happening Tristan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her next to him at the top of the king size bed, and then he sat back down in his original position.  
  
"Tristan! That wasn't nice, arg you are such a brat!" Rory huffed.  
  
"Umm hmm, whatever Mary you know you love me."  
  
"No I think that you must have me confused with all the other bimbos at Chilton who hang on your every word." Rory spat glancing at the clock on her nightstand. "Uh oh I gotta call my mom she should have just gotten home from Luke's about now." Rory continued going to her bag and getting out the cell phone that her Grandpa had gotten her for this trip so that she could call home anytime. Rory hit speed dial one and waited as the phone rang.  
  
Just when Rory was about the hang up Lorelai answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom! What's up?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Hey babe, not much, the usual day at the inn, and torturing Luke for coffee. Fortunately Jess gave me some, I'm starting to like that boy. So how are you? Is Tristan behaving himself?"  
  
"Yes he is. I'm fine, but I found some great coffee today! It compares with Luke's."  
  
"Liar! No coffee compares to Luke's. Now you have to bring me home a bag of it so that I can test it for myself. Uh oh Rory can we talk later something is on fire in the oven. Love you hun, call me later."  
  
"Ok I will. Bye mom, I love you too." Rory said and then turned off the phone laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tristan asked turning to look at her.  
  
"My mom, she caught something on fire in the oven," Tristan gave her a weird look, "Well anyway lets watch the movie.  
  
Tristan didn't say anything, but he turned up the volume and leaned back.  
  
Halfway through Clueless they decided to take a break and order room service. After much thought Rory decided on a cheeseburger and a giant banana split. Tristan also ordered a cheeseburger and a strawberry shortcake.  
  
They resumed watching Clueless while waiting for the food to arrive.  
  
"Ohmigod! Look at this banana split! I haven't had one of these in two years!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe that you ordered coffee with a burger, that's so disgusting." Tristan said wrinkling his nose.  
  
"It's what I always have, there is nothing gross about it." Rory stated taking a long refreshing sip.  
  
"Uh huh sure." Tristan disagreed as he turned to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Soon both had finished their burgers and were starting on the desserts.  
  
"OK I'm so full." Rory announced setting her empty bowl that once contained a banana split and spoon down on the nightstand next to her.  
  
"How about some whipped cream?" Tristan offered holding up a spoonful.  
  
"No I'm too full."  
  
"No. I think that you need some whipped cream." Tristan protested with an evil grin forming on his face, as he slowly inched towards Rory.  
  
"Uh Tristan what are you doing? Tristan! OK stop you're weirding me out."  
  
"Aww Rory I just wanna have a little fun." He pouted sticking out his lower lip. Then he moved the spoon backwards and flung the blob of whipped cream right at Rory. Before she could respond he got another spoonful and repeated the process.  
  
"Tristan! I can't believe that you just did that! No wait I can, I forgot who I was talking to for a second. This is just the type of thing that you would do. Look at me now, I'm covered with gross little gooey blobs of this stuff, it's in my hair, and on my clothes! So now If you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower, and when I come back in here I expect that you will be gone and I won't have to see or hear from you until tomorrow morning. Goodnight!" Rory huffed.  
  
She got up and quickly walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Rory," Tristan called out, but it was no use, the sounds of the shower drowned out his voice.  
  
'Good going DuGrey. Make her hate you even more! I'm such an idiot! OK I'll just figure out a way to make it up to Rory." Tristan thought.  
  
Rory stood in the shower and let the hot steaming water run over her body. She was so mad at Tristan. Sure it was just a semi-harmless prank but it got her hair and her pjs all sticky. Rory finished her shower, dried off, and wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel. She walked out of the bathroom to get some clean pjs.  
  
"Thank god Tristan isn't here." Rory mumbled. She grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom.  
  
Rory checked her alarm clock, that was still set to east coast time. It said 9:45 which meant that it was 3:45 Italy time. They had to be at school at 8:15 Italy time, so she decided to curl up in bed and finish The Shining. 


	6. School Time

Rory's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned, turning over on her side to see what time it was. Making sure that she read the hotel clock and not her own, which was still set at EST time. Rory read that it was 8:02. Their classes didn't start until 9:30. Rory rolled back onto her back. Staring at the ceiling she contemplated whether or not to go wake up Tristan or just assume he had set an alarm. Before Rory could come up with her answer a frantic Tristan flew through the connecting doors.  
"Rory! Rory were late, my Dad is gonna kill me if I miss these classes. Shit how did we oversleep? Hey, what's with you? You don't seem upset, did you hear me? We're late!" "Tristan, calm down." Rory said stifling a giggle. "We didn't oversleep, it's only 8:10. You seriously need to learn how to read a clock." "What? No! So I just freaked out for nothing?" Tristan groaned flopping down on the end of Rory's bed. "Uh Tristan what are you doing? This is my room you know." "Huh? Mary are you still mad about last night. It was just a little joke. I thought that you'd be over it by now. Are you still mad at me?" Tristan asked sitting up and looking at her. He was amazed that she looked so good for just waking up. But then she always looked beautiful to Tristan. "No," Rory sighed, "I'm not still mad, slightly irritated yes, but not mad." "Well that's good, we wouldn't want to spend the day fighting now would we Mary? So I'm gonna hop into the shower, care to join?" Tristan asked with a lazy grin. "Ugh, you never stop do you. I think I'll pass, just meet me in here at nine, deal." "Whatever you say sweetheart." And with that Tristan was off the bed and heading back to his room.  
Rory took a shower and then got dressed. Tristan came back into her room at exactly nine o'clock.  
  
"Ready to go Tristan?" Rory asked grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Yeah, c'mon now we wouldn't want to be late for our first day now would we." Tristan grinned, and led Rory down to the hotel lobby and outside. "We need a cab." Rory announced realizing that they had no transportation to get there. "No we don't here's our car." Tristan motioned to the black Mercedes pulling up to the curb in front of them. "My father arranged for us to have car to take us wherever we need to go." "Well that was nice of him."  
Rory and Tristan got in the car and the instructed the driver on where to go. Rory wasn't quite sure what she would expect when she got to the school. When they arrived she realized that it was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. The school looked just like an ancient cathedral. Rory and Tristan had all of their classes together so that they wouldn't have to worry about ever feeling extremely out of place. 


End file.
